Alone in this Bed
by KitsuShel
Summary: My entry in TwiNetwork's Second Iron Pen Challenge   While on a mission of humanitarian aid, Bella searches for her missing husband.


This was my entry in TwiNetwork's Second Iron Pen Challenge. You were given 30 minutes (technically 45) plus a secret ingredient in order to write a OneShot. The secret phrase we had to use was: "Ganbatte!" It's a Japanese phrase which is used for encouragement or good luck.

Again, luck was not on my side and the ideas I had pre-planned going into the challenge were completely usable with the phrase so this was once again made up on the fly. Not as happy with this one as I was with Centerfield, but I'm content. =)

* * *

><p><strong>"Alone in this Bed"<strong>

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Tonight __I__'__m __reaching __out __to __the __stars_  
><em>I <em>_think __that __he __owes __me __a __favor_  
><em>It <em>_doesn__'__t __matter __where __you __are_  
><em>I <em>_hold __you __again_**  
><strong>

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

"Arigatō, Swan-san! Ganbatte!"

I turned and managed a small smile for the woman who was leaving the make shift medical tent. I had just stitched up her son's arm after he fell while playing in some rubble.

"You're welcome," I replied, not even knowing if she'd understand me or not. She smiled and nodded, before disappearing.

I sighed and sat down heavily on the folding chair, tired and achy. I'd been here in Tōhoku for two weeks with Carlisle Cullen, the doctor I worked with at Seattle General hospital and who just so happened to be my father-in-law. My husband Edward was a journalist who'd been here in the city when the first quake hit. None of us has heard from him since that morning. When Carlisle was approached about taking a team for a month-long humanitarian aid mission, I insisted upon coming. There wasn't much that he could've done to change my mind. Edward was still alive, I knew it and I wanted to be as close as possible. Being able to help the injured along the way was an added bonus. That may have made me sound callous, but I don't care. He was my heart; the other half of my soul. I'd swim across the ocean if I'd had to.

Another week passed and my heart crumbled a little more each day. I didn't know how I'd be able to pull myself away when the time for our group to leave came. I could tell that Carlisle was feeling the same way. Our team took turns traveling out into the streets, helping those we could. Today, it was Mike, Tyler and myself. We were helping an older man with a broken arm, when a flash of bronze caught my eye.

I looked up and that's when I saw him. Dirty, worn down and leaning against the side of a building across the street. I jumped to my feet and took a few tentative steps before calling out.

"EDWARD!"

His head jerked up, his eyes wide with astonishment. I took off running as he struggled to his feet. Once my arms were wrapped around him, my body felt as if it had found its way home. His lips crashed into mine, demanding and desperate, as if he were a drowning man and I was his life jacket.

"Bella," he cried. "What are you doing here?"

Tears clouded my vision as I took in the sight of many cuts and bruises that marred his beautiful face.

"Carlisle and I are here volunteering. When we never heard from you, we were afraid. Oh, God, Edward! Don't ever do that to me again!"

He kissed me tenderly and cupped my cheeks.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it any time soon."

Once they were finished with their previous patient, Mike and Tyler rushed over and helped Edward on our trek back to our base camp. I stumbled and fell, just a few feet away from the tent. A hand reached down and carefully helped me up. As I stood, I found myself looking into the eyes of the woman I helped last week.

"Arigatō," I replied, my throat still clogged with emotion from reuniting with my husband earlier.

She smiled and nodded. "Anata wa kangei shite iru."

"I- I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"You do good thing here. Help my son, now I help you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as she hugged me tightly.

"Ganbatte!" she called out one last time, before walking away.

I wondered if I'd ever see her again.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>.<p>

**AN**: Song used: _Alone in this Bed_ by Framing Hanley

On a more personal note, I'm a huge supporter of giving blood, at least every six months. I urge my friends and readers to please consider taking the time to donate to the Red Cross, which fund a wide variety of humanitarian aid throughout the world. I know it's not for everyone, but every little bit helps.

_Anata wa kangei shite iru_. You're welcome.


End file.
